Happy Birthday Seto Kaiba
by ruthieelz
Summary: Seto Kaiba hates birthdays. Can Yami change that? Rated M for M/M sex; yaoi. Don't like, don't read. This is in honor of Seto's birthday. This is my first time writing this kind of fanfic, so be kind on the reviews.


**A/N:**_ This is my first ever yaoi fanfic with Yugioh. I own nothing at all, just my imagination. Since it is my first time writing this, please be kind on the reviews, since this isn't really my style of writing. Warning: M/M Sex. Don't like, Don't read. Rated M for a reason. _

_Summary: Seto Kaiba hates birthdays. Can Yami fix that? In honor of Seto's birthday being today. Happy birthday Seto. _

* * *

Seto Kaiba hated birthdays. He really didn't want to go through another birthday because of birthdays in the past, but he knew that this birthday wasn't going to be like the past. Unlike the past couple of years, he didn't have to worry about his asshole of a stepfather ruining his birthday. All he had now was Mokuba, and of course he knew that Mokuba wasn't going to let him work on his birthday and just sit there on his computer, typing away while sulking. Seto loved his brother, but sometimes Mokuba could just be annoying to him. "I don't think this birthday is going to be good to me", he told himself. Little did he know that he was going to get a birthday surprise like no other, courtesy of his greatest rival, Yami Motou. The next morning, Seto woke up with a head rush. "I need to stop doing that, I'm going to injure myself like that", he said. Just as Seto was going to get ready for work like he always does, Mokuba pops into the room. "Don't you dare get ready for work, big brother. You are not going in today. I'm not going to let you work on your birthday", Mokuba said. "Move out of my way, Mokuba. Not even you can stop me from going to work today", Seto said. "I've already made sure that you can't go into work". Mokuba smirked. "Would you stop smirking at me? That isn't funny." "I think it is. Just wait until you see your birthday presents." "I told you I didn't want any, Mokuba." "Too bad, you're getting some anyways. I think you are going to like the one you are going to get later tonight at your party", Mokuba said. "Mokuba, why'd you have to do this? Why can't you leave me alone? I thought it was MY birthday and that means I want to do whatever the hell I want", the elder Kaiba said. "Seto, just because you don't like your birthday doesn't mean you can't celebrate it with your family and friends. Gozaburo is gone! He is never going to hurt you ever again, why can't you see that? If you can't see that, then I know someone who will". Seto walks off so he can take his shower and get dressed, since apparently his little brother won't let him go into work today.

Mokuba heads down to the living room so he can use the phone to call someone while Seto is in the shower. He dials the number he wants and waits patiently for the person to answer him. Mokuba smiles when the person answers. "Hello", the person answered. "Hi Yugi, its Mokuba", Mokuba said. "Hi Mokuba, what's going on?" "Today is Seto's birthday. Do you think that you and Yami could help me cheer up Seto? He hates his birthday because of Gozaburo and what he did to him. I can't go into too much detail, because he hates it whenever I tell people about it." "Hold on, let me go get Yami. I'd love to help and I'm pretty sure that Yami would too, but let me get him". Mokuba smiled. Everyone but Seto knew that Yami had a major crush on him, but Yami was too nervous to do anything about it. A few moments later, Yami is on the phone. "Hey Mokuba, what's this I hear about Seto not liking birthdays", Yami said. "Yeah. He really hates them. I need you and Yugi to help me make him like his birthdays." "Of course I'll help you. You are still throwing that party, aren't you?" "Yeah, but I don't know who's going to show up. They might be afraid because Seto might yell at them." Don't worry, after tonight, Seto is never going to hate his birthdays ever again." "What are you going to do to him? Please don't do anything too drastic", Mokuba said. "I won't. Listen, I have to go. I'll see you later tonight at the party, ok", Yami asked. "Ok, see you then." They hang up and Mokuba puts the phone down just in time to see his brother walk down the stairs. "Hey niisama", Mokuba said. "What time is the party, Mokuba", Seto asked. "I think it's around seven, but I think I might cancel it. I know you didn't want the party, so I'm going to let you have your way and I am going to cancel the party". "Mokuba, you don't have to do that". "I know, but it is your birthday. Go have some fun; I scheduled an appointment with the massage therapist for you today. And don't you dare go to work. I made sure that if you do go, they will not let you in. You can't fire them either, Seto. I made sure that they would keep their jobs if you did try to fire them." "I won't go into work, Mokuba. I'm headed for my massage, I'll see you later." Seto leaves.

Mokuba calls everyone and cancels the party, then calls Yugi. They don't answer, so Mokuba leaves a voicemail. "Yugi, Yami. Change of plans. I canceled the party, but show up at seven tonight anyways. Thanks". A few hours later, Seto came home. "Mokuba! Where are you", Seto yelled. "I'm right here, big brother. You look happy. I had to cancel the party." "That's fine. I'm actually enjoying my birthday. Maybe we should go out to eat for lunch," Seto said with a smile. Mokuba smiles. "That's awesome! Let's go!" It was about one o'clock in the afternoon and Mokuba was pretty hungry. They leave and they head to the limo for lunch. During lunch, Mokuba's cell went off. "Be right back". He leaves and while he's on the phone, Seto starts crying. "I hate my birthday. I hate lying to my brother so I can pretend to like today. On top of that, I keep thinking of Yami. What is wrong with me? I don't like him! He's my rival", he tells himself. Meanwhile, Mokuba is talking to Yami on the phone. "I had to, Yami. I thought of a better plan", Mokuba said. Mokuba is referencing that he had to cancel the party. "What's the plan now", Yami asked. "I ordered a giant cake with room to fit one person and I need you to jump out of the cake". "Oh, I'd love to do that. I was planning on telling Seto my true feelings for him anyways." "You were", Mokuba asked. "I still am. Hopefully he will have the same feelings for me." "I think he does. He never talks about his feelings in front of me. But when I walk past his room at night, I can hear him saying that he loves you". "Really"? "Yeah. Listen, I have to get back to lunch with Seto, I'll see you and Yugi later." "Actually, Yugi won't be able to make it." "That's fine." They hang up and Mokuba walks back over to the table where Seto and he were sitting. Mokuba gasps in shock when he sees his brother, who is crying. "Seto, why are you crying", Mokuba asked him. "I kind of lied to you Mokuba", Seto said. "I knew it. Why can't you be happy?" "I don't know. The memories of the past are coming to haunt me. I don't want to relive the past", Seto said. "It's ok. You are never going to relive the past. Are you sure the tears are about this, or is it because you realize you are in love with a certain spiky, three colored hair guy named Yami?" Seto just stares at him. "How'd you know?" "I'm your brother. You can't hide things from me. I can also hear you at night saying you love him, Seto." "I never thought I would fall in love with him." "It's ok, Seto. Let's finish lunch so we can get home. You can spend the rest of the day hanging out with me." They finish their lunch and head home where Seto sits on the couch and watches T.V.

Three hours later, Seto went up to his room, to get ready for something he didn't know about because Mokuba never told him what was going on. While Seto was getting changed, Yami showed up at the door, wearing an extremely whorish outfit, which caused Mokuba to blush like crazy. "Wow, you are going to kill Seto. Seriously. Ok, well the cake is here in the kitchen. Get in and don't say anything. I'll roll you out when we are ready." Yami just nods and heads to the kitchen and gets inside of the huge birthday cake. Mokuba heads back into the living room, where Seto is just looking at him funny. "What," Mokuba asked. "Nothing. Did you really make me a cake", Seto asked. "I didn't make it, I ordered it just for you. But first, I think I might want to give you my present for you. "Mokuba, you didn't have to." "I know, but you needed to have this." Mokuba pulls out a watch shaped like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and gives it to Seto. "I love it, Mokuba. Where the hell did you get this?" "I had someone make it, I hope you like it." "I just said I loved it, didn't I?" Mokuba rolls his eyes. "Do you want your cake?" "Of course I do", Seto said. Mokuba goes into the kitchen where there is a giant cake sitting there. "You ready, Yami", Mokuba asked. "Of course I'm ready. Seto won't ever forget this moment. Let me know when you want me to pop out, ok", Yami said. "Of course." Mokuba rolls the cake into the living room, where Seto's eyes grow large. "I didn't want this big of a cake, Mokuba. But I do like what you have on it", Seto said. There were three Blue-Eyes on the cake and it said Happy Birthday Seto. "It's ok, this technically isn't your real cake."

"What do you mean, Mokuba?" Just then, Yami jumps up out of the cake and scares Seto. "WHAT THE HELL?", Seto yells. "Happy Birthday, Seto Kaiba," Yami said with a smirk. "Mokuba, you are dead," Seto tells him. Yami walks over to Seto, who is not very happy at this point. "Yami, what are you doing", Seto asked. "Just relax, Seto. I promise you will like this next part." Yami sits on Seto's lap, getting cake all over him and kisses Seto. Seto is shocked, but he kisses back. The next thing Seto knew, he was pushing Yami down kissing the side of his neck, getting him to moan like crazy. "What am I doing", he thought to himself. "I'm not supposed to love him like this." Seto stopped kissing his neck and just stared at Yami. "Why'd you stop, Seto? I was enjoying that," Yami said. He then turns and sees Mokuba, who is blushing like crazy. "I see why. Mokuba, could you um… well, go into your room and not come out for the rest of the night", Yami asked him. Mokuba just nodded and ran into his room, locking the door. Seto pulls up off of Yami and just sits there, being silent. "Kaiba, are you ok," Yami said, looking worried. "I'm not ok Yami. Trust me, I want you to take me to the next level and I want to moan your name out loud, but there is something in me that don't feel right about this", Seto said. "Maybe it's because my stepfather abused me when I was little and Mokuba was watching the entire time when he did that to me. He would always do it on my birthdays, and I would always tell him to stop, but he would always yell at me and continue." Seto started to cry and he pulled himself into Yami's lap and cried on his shoulder. "Seto, he will never do that to you again. I can't tell you I know how you feel, because I've never had to feel the pain you had to go through with him." Seto looks up and he stares at Yami. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the night for you. Now you know why I hate birthdays and why I get angry whenever someone wants me to enjoy it. I don't ever want to go through that again. Yami, please make the pain go away. I don't want to suffer anymore." "I'm not going to let you suffer anymore, Kaiba. You deserve someone to love and I believe everything happens for a reason. Look at Yugi; he's in love with Joey for a reason." "Yugi's in love with a dog", Seto said. "Don't go there Seto, it may be your birthday, but you have no right to make fun of them", Yami chided. "Sorry. No one could ever love me. I'm too cold hearted and I can be bitchy at times. I want to…" Yami cut him off with a kiss on the lips.

This time, Seto was more prepared and kissed him back hard. Yami's tongue was begging to enter Seto's mouth. It traced his lips, which made Seto gasp. When he did this, Yami slipped his tongue in and began a battle of the tongues, which he easily won. The tongues rubbed against one another, which made Seto groan. "Yami, I don't know what you are doing to me, but please don't stop", Seto said after they pulled apart. Yami snickered. "What's so damn funny?" "You have cake on your face". "Haha just shut up and kiss me". Yami did as he was told and started kissing Seto again. They pulled apart after a few moments and then suddenly, Yami pulled Seto up into his arms and carried him to Seto's master bedroom, which thankfully was sound proof so Mokuba didn't have to listen to them. Seto was laid down gently on his bed. "I never thought I was going to enjoy my birthday, but right now I am truly enjoying this", Seto said. Yami started assaulting his neck, which got Seto to moan like crazy. Seto could feel that Yami was turned on as much as he was, considering the fact that Yami was laying down on him, rubbing his erection against his, making both of them moan. Seto pulled Yami off of him and started to remove his clothing. Seto got as far as Yami's pants before Yami pulled him down and took off Seto's shirt and jeans. Somehow, their shoes were already removed while they were making out. They were both left in their boxers, both extremely turned on and Seto was getting frustrated because Yami wasn't doing anything to him. Yami then pulled off his and Seto's boxers and pulled Seto on the bed and rolled on top of him, sucking on one of Seto's nipples, which made him moan.

Seto returned the favor by sucking on his neck and giving him a sharp love bite. Yami got up and went to his jeans and grabbed the lube out of his back pocket. "Seto, this may hurt a bit, so I'm going to prep you first before I pound you into oblivion", Yami said. Seto could only nod his head; the thought of Yami pounding his thick dick into him was driving him insane. Yami poured a generous amount onto his fingers and then put his first finger into Seto, which he winced in pain. "It's ok Seto, it won't hurt for long. Just wait until I hit your prostate, then you will be moaning like the bitch you are", Yami said, smirking. Seto smirked right back at him. Yami then put his second finger, his middle finger, inside of him. Seto started to buckle his hips, and started to whimper. "Please make the pain stop", Seto said. "I will make it stop, I promise." He continued scissoring Seto for a few minutes, making sure that he doesn't hurt him so bad when he enters him. Yami entered his final finger, his ring finger and slowly scissored him. He got a nice reaction from Seto, when he suddenly jerked his hips up. "I must have found your sweet spot, huh Seto?" "Please, Yami. I'm ready. Let me feel you inside of me, letting me moan your name out loud", Seto said. "Are you sure? Because once we start, I won't stop." "Just go already! By the way, how come I'm bottoming?" "Because you did in Egypt, Seto", Yami said. "You know I don't believe in any of that crap, Yami". "After tonight, you will start believing."

Seto pulls him down for a kiss, and then Yami enters Seto, slowly. Seto winces again. Yami sits there for a second, letting Seto get adjusted to his size. "Can I move now Seto? I promise to go slow. You let me know when you want to go faster or harder, ok?" Seto nods. Yami begins to move slowly, and the pain that Seto is feeling inside slowly burns away after a few minutes. "Faster, Yami", Seto said. He goes faster, and then hits Seto's prostate, which made Seto buckle his hips like crazy and moan like he was a girl. "Fuck Yami that feels sooooooooooo good. Please don't stop", he moaned. Yami smirks and leans down to whisper something in Seto's ear. "You like it, don't you my priest? You like it when I am pounding into you and making you scream my name". Yami slammed back into Seto again, hitting his sweet spot over and over again, in which Seto couldn't stop moaning. Just then, Seto's back arched up and Yami knew Seto was about to blow. Yami then started to jerk Seto's cock fast, while he was pounding into his blue-eyed priest fast. "YAMI!" Seto screamed out to him, his face in total pleasure. He spilled his seed all over his and Yami's lower stomach. Yami got a few more thrusts into Seto before his release took over as well. "SETO!," he yelled, filling Seto up with his warm seed. Yami pulls out of him and Seto snuggles next to him. "Does this mean that you don't hate birthdays anymore, Seto", Yami asked him. "No. I love my birthdays now. Thank you for making me realize this", Seto said. "You're welcome, my sexy blue eyed priest." "Don't call me that." "Can I call you it in bed?" "Fine." "I love you, Yami Motou", Seto said. Yami responded with a kiss. "Happy Birthday, Seto", Yami said. From that moment on, Seto Kaiba never hated his birthday ever again.

The End

* * *

**A/N: **_That was difficult for me to write, but I hope I got it ok. Please be kind with reviews. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
